After the War
by Ari 347
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort has won and Harry has joined his side. That's when the truth about the Muggleborns comes out. Written for QLFC Round 8.


**A/N:** Hey all! This is a little odd, slightly out of my comfort zone, but I figured that hey, this is for a competition, let's try it! Enjoy!

Word Count: 2200

Prompt: What would have happened to the Muggleborns?

Optional prompts: (3) moonlight, (5) "Who cares? We could be dead in a couple of hours.", (10) "It's my turn to show a sight you've never seen before."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry lounged back in his chair, legs hanging over the arm. "So? Have you done it?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, I have. You know I have." Lord Voldemort sat down on the chair across from the Boy Who Lived, his red eyes scanning the living room. "I will admit to being surprised at the way things turned out, in the end."

"I'll admit to being surprised that you're willing to admit to being surprised." Harry swung himself around to face the other man. "But I agree. I never would have thought that it was Dumbledore orchestrating everything."

Voldemort looked at the young man. The way the moonlight was streaming in through the window, the way it highlighted his perfect face and cheekbones...this was why he kept his former enemy around. The fifty or so years between them didn't matter, not when Voldemort had his horcruxes and Harry was immortal due to various side effects from defeating the Killing Curse. "He was not the man many saw him as. The fact that he was robbing the Purebloods of their children and placing them with Muggles...To think he only wanted to have the Purebloods indebted to him for comforting them in their time of need!" He slammed his fist on the coffee table, making Harry raise a single eyebrow. "Do not look at me like that. The majority of the wizarding community looked to him for leadership and this is what he did! It is difficult enough for Purebloods to conceive. Albus Dumbledore worked to make having families even more difficult!"

"Relax. We've taken care of him. Dumbledore can't do anything to anyone now." Harry patted his lover's hand, admiring the way the moonlight brought out the red in his eyes. "But I really hate to think of what could have happened had no one solved this soon. Siblings and cousins could've married each other!"

"That...is true. Too true." The Dark Lord fell silent, thinking of the situation. The truth was, it had probably already taken place. There were not as many young people in the community as there had been and Albus robbing families of their children brought the marriageable pool of spouses to an even lesser amount, at least for the more traditional Pureblood families. The idea of magic deciding to appear in a Muggle child was insane. There was no way for that to happen. A witch or wizard's genetic makeup was slightly different from a normal human's and not in a way for a mutation to occur and give a child magic. "What has happened with your friend Miss Granger?"

"She's not handling it well. She looked up to Dumbledore. The idea that he stole her from Bellatrix and Rodolphus seems impossible," he replied. "She's doing a lot of research, so if there are any secrets you don't want her to find out, I suggest you go hide them."

"Who cares? We could be dead in a couple of hours. My enemies are everywhere. Perhaps if Miss Granger knows my secrets, she can assist us in keeping us alive and safe from those enemies," Voldemort responded. True, the Lestrange girl was a nuisance at times, especially when she found a topic to research, but she could be an asset. A young bookworm like that could find spells to protect himself and Harry, not to mention the horcruxes. There were enough of Dumbledore's supporters who either refused to believe what he had done or felt what he had done was not as bad as Voldemort's crimes. What they did not realize was that Albus Dumbledore had been guilty of much, much more than kidnapping infants from their parents, glamouring them, and handing them over to Muggle families. Dumbledore had also controlled the minds of many people, more than should have been humanly possible. Harry had found out that the headmaster was using Fawkes's magic to affect that amount of people, because—

"Hey, Tom. Pay me some attention. Stop trying to figure out how to use Hermione to your advantage. She'll come 'round." Harry stood up and went to stand in front of Voldemort, a sly grin on his face. "Come on. Bedroom time."

The Dark Lord, the ruler of most of the wizarding world, allowed himself to be led by the hand by his former archenemy to his bedroom.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione bent her head over the large tome she was reading, trying to find something, somewhere, about Muggleborns. When she discovered that Salazar Slytherin disagreed with having Muggleborns at Hogwarts, she thought she'd found proof of Dumbledore's innocence and of her Muggle parentage. But the only thing she'd learned was that those "Muggleborns" were orphans, ones found in an orphanage by Helga Hufflepuff. Chances were, they had, in fact, been wizarding children. There was no way to know for sure, though.

She sighed and rubbed her gritty eyes. There was no way she could be Bellatrix's daughter and there was no way the great Albus Dumbledore could be evil. As of yet, she hadn't had the supposed "glamour" taken off, but she'd seen people who had. Penelope Clearwater was, in fact, Percy Weasley's sister, which made their relationship incredibly odd. After finding out, the two had realized that the reason they felt so comfortable together was because they were siblings, siblings with similar enough personalities. Of course the revelation also made their relationship odd, but thankfully they hadn't done anything...physical.

The Creevey brothers were discovered to be Draco Malfoy's younger brothers, much to his chagrin. The two boys were ecstatic about having found a family. Although Lucius and Narcissa were wary about accepting Mr. Creevey into their family as well as their two missing sons, they had eventually come around and realized that it was not his fault or his deceased wife. Since Draco had only been a toddler when the two boys were born, he hadn't known his parents had had other children aside from him. In fact—

"Nose in a book again, Granger?" came Draco Malfoy's aristocratic drawl. The young man in question sauntered into the room, hands in his pockets, moonlight turning his blond hair gold. "Stop researching and start living."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. And in case you didn't realize, my surname is Lestrange, not Granger." She spun around in her chair to give him the full weight of her glare. "Go away already, _cousin_."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't aware you were claiming the name Lestrange. You seemed...upset when Potter and the Dark Lord announced who Dumbledore really was."

"I couldn't believe it. But now..." The girl gestured to the mounds of books and parchment surrounding her. "There's too much evidence. There were very few Muggleborns in Hogwarts before Professor Dumbledore began working there. The number doubled then. Once he became headmaster, there were between fifty to seventy Muggleborns in school at any point in time. The correlation is too strong to disregard."

"Only you would insist on researching this much." Draco sat down in the chair beside her, moving a mountain of parchment to rest precariously on the table. "You should give your information to the Dark Lord or Harry. There are still enough Dumble-sheep around to assassinate the two of them. Any information that proves Dumbledore was the bad guy can only help them and people more readily believe numbers than written proof. We're wizards. Documents, letters, things like that can be forged unless there's a wand signature on it. But numbers? Anyone can go back and look in Hogwarts records to see how many Muggleborns there are, on average, each year. They also remember the Muggleborns from their own Hogwarts years, or their kids."

A furrow appeared between Hermione's brows as she thought over his words. "You're right. That would be the best way to get people to listen. How do you know so much about public opinion?"

"I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy. My father raised me this way and now he's going to have to train my...brothers...to think the same." The blonde rested his elbows on the table and let out a quiet sigh. "Those two are insane."

"I remember them from Gryffindor. They really were," she replied with a grin. Then she remembered who she was talking to and the grin slid off her face. "Why are you here?"

"Hm?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here? Why did you come to sit with me?" Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she glared at him. "You've always been awful to me, ever since first year. I don't care if all of the sudden I'm a Pureblood. You can't change overnight!"

"It's been six months since everyone found out. I didn't change overnight. I refused to speak to Colin and Dennis for weeks," he admitted quietly. "But you're family, even if you won't admit to it. I won't let anyone hurt you, not even your weasel boyfriend."

Hermione shot him a strange look. "I'm not dating Ronald. He, Ginny, and Molly still believe in Dumbledore's innocence. There was overwhelming proof that Dumbledore was up to _something_. The evidence that Harry found showed that Dumbledore was definitely controlling Lord Voldemort's mind, forcing him to rampage and murder. There were also receipts from Potion Masters showing that he was giving various insanity potions to multiple people, including my...mother."

"Why did you come over to this side? I know you saw the proof like the rest of us, but I can't imagine you accepting it just like that." Draco spun the chair around, messing up his neat hair. "I have to admit, I like this Muggle invention. Much more comfortable than the usual straightback chairs my father prefers to have in this library."

"Right. I meant to thank you for the use of your library. Even though the Dark Lord is using your manor as home base, you didn't have to let me use the library." She carefully closed the ancient tome and turned to him. "I switched because I researched for myself and I trusted Harry. Right after he and Lord Voldemort announced who Dumbledore truly was, I didn't pick a side right away. I researched everything first and once I saw how much Dumbledore was responsible for I had to switch to the 'dark' side. But I didn't completely believe that he kidnapped children. Now...I have to. There's too much proof."

"Of course I gave you access to the library. You're family. You don't seem to understand that." Standing, he held out his hand to her. "You've shown me your proof. It's my turn to show you a sight you've never seen before."

She looked at the hand skeptically before deciding to take the leap and took it. "Fine, let's go. So long as you don't think this is a date."

"That would be disgusting. You're my cousin. I would never date you." Seeing the look on her face, Draco held up a hand. "Sirius Black's parents were a very different situation. I would not be like them."

"Thank goodness for that." She followed him up a number of flights of stairs, slightly nervous as to where he was leading her. "Do you know what Lord Voldemort's plans are now?"

"He wants to do a complete overhaul of the wizarding world. Bring in some new ideas, create a primary school for children...there are a number of plans in the works." He pulled open a door and led her out. "Here we go."

She looked around and gasped. "Where?"

"Just enjoy it." Draco watched her with a small smile on his face as she looked around.

They were at the top of the highest tower of Malfoy Manor, with a view of the entire countryside and estate. Hermione could see a village tucked into a mountain, just like the ones in her storybooks from when she was a child. The river snaked through the area, winding around forests and plains. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a field of colorful flowers softly swaying in the wind. "It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you. The view from Hogwarts's towers isn't nearly as impressive."

"Of course not. This is Malfoy Manor. Everything is perfect." He gave her a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes with a groan. "I arranged to have a picnic brought up as well as my brothers. Shall we go sit down?"

At his words, she realized there was a stone garden table and chairs on the rooftop. "Sure. Let's go."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry leaned against Voldemort's side, gazing out the window at the moon. "I suppose we've survived the night."

"We certainly have. It also appears that Miss Granger and young Draco Malfoy have made up." Voldemort wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders. "She is intelligent. She will remain on our side."

"Of course she will. 'Mione isn't an idiot." Harry shifted and slid down onto the pillows. "Now let's get some sleep. We both have to be awake for your takeover of Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Very true. Good night." The Dark Lord put his head down as his young partner followed suit.

"Good night."

Through the window, the moonlight streamed in, putting a spotlight on the two former enemies, sleeping together peacefully.


End file.
